Forgotten, Or So He Thought
by believeinsherlock221B
Summary: Spock and Bones became close, and now they're ignoring Jim. He's not just going to take that lying down. Rated for language. McSpirk.
1. Chapter 1

They were ignoring him. Those good for nothing sons of bitches were pretending he didn't exist. Well, they were in Jim's mind at least. And to him, that's all that mattered.

It had been gradual. Too gradual for anyone else to pick up on, and it took even Jim a while to realize what was going on. Bones and Spock had begun hanging out, due to his constant pestering. He had just wanted them to be friends because they were his best friends, after all. He had just wanted the three of them to be able to hang out and get along without Spock and Bones constantly going at it.

Getting along for the two of them was no longer the problem.

So, as I said, they had been Jim's best friends. Key words: had been. Now they were each other's best friend and clearly didn't want him around.

Spock had requested that they stop their chess games due to his 'excess of work'. The Vulcan was months ahead of everyone else on paperwork. That was a glaringly obvious sign that something was going on, but Jim ignored it.

Bones no longer administered hypos to him every chance he got. The banter the two had shared for four years no longer existed. Jim had even found Spock and Bones drunk and _laughing_ together.

That had almost been Jim's breaking point. He realized he was jealous. _Jealous._ Spock had never laughed like that around him, and Bones had been _his_ drinking partner. To make it worse, they had been talking about him, but he didn't want to repeat what he had overheard. Jim was going to pretend that it was drunken rambling.

But James Tiberius Kirk, beloved Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise was not one to sulk, and he would prove to them he didn't need them either. He was going to childishly refuse to take them with the landing crew when they got to the planet they had spent two weeks traveling towards.

Ghloern-the planet no one knew anything about. Starfleet had sent them to try to get the Ghloernians to join the Federation, as they had just reached warp capability. That, and they wanted to know more about the planet, and the natives that resided there.

"Mr. Sulu, how much longer until we are within beaming distance?" Kirk asked.

Sulu checked and then responded with "A little over an hour, Captain."

Jim nodded and then began going through the list of crewmembers in his head to decide who would be going with him. He could feel Spock's gaze on him, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Kirk to Security, send me Ensigns Martinez, Felder, and Slate." He didn't miss the disgruntled look Spock threw at him, but he did ignore it.

"Kirk to Sickbay, send me Nurse Keylin," he heard a protest he could only assume came from Bones as he cut the transmission.

Finally he turned to his First Officer, "Mr. Spock, would you please call Yeoman Rowt to the bridge?"

When all five crewmembers had gathered Jim made his intentions clear. "Based on prior conduct I have decided to have to five of you join the landing party for this new planet. It may be dangerous, so if you do not wish to accompany me, feel free to say so now."

No one on the Enterprise would ever turn down an offer like this from the Captain. All five of the crewmembers shook their heads, demonstrating their loyalty to the mission.

"Captain, these Ensigns have very little experience, and we do not know much about the planets inhabitants." Spock had said.

Jim had just smiled a smile that said don't-mess-with-me "They will never gain the experience, Commander, unless they are given the opportunities. Please return to your station while Lieutenant Uhura briefs them on what we do know about the planet.

"It's not safe, Jim, don't be stupid." McCoy said, trying to persuade him.

Like that argument had worked even back when they were close. But he had nearly growled at the CMO, "Like you even care, Doctor. I have made my decision, and since I'm Captain, that's all that matters. I order you to return to sickbay and await further orders.

It seemed like Bones was weighing his chances at arguing with him but he had used his 'Captain' voice which meant he was never going to change his mind.

So after the Ensigns, whom he had chosen based on recommendations and on the fact that they had always shown bravery and loyalty, had been briefed they made their way to the transport room.

They arranged themselves on the transport pad, and Jim avoided looking at Spock as he said "Energize."

All hell broke lose as soon as they landed on the planet. Natives were coming from all directions, carrying spears, and scary curved knives. It took a minute for Jim and the Ensigns to get their bearings.

They fought, all of them. Valiantly, Kirk would later say, and had they lived he would have personally seen to it that they had been promoted and given a medal of bravery. But unfortunately those five crewmembers did not survive.

Though, by the time the last fell, over one hundred dead natives lay around them, which was extremely impressive, in a sick way.

"Kirk to Enterprise, beam me up," as the silver swirls appeared a native launched forward and dug a knife deep into his abdomen.

Jim was looking down at the handle when he appeared on the transport pad. When he did look up he realized that what seemed like half the crew was crowded into the small room, including Bones and Spock.

"Well that didn't go so well." Then he collapsed as the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

An indeterminate amount of time later Jim's eyes opened and it took him a few minutes to figure out where he was. That's when the pain set in.

He tried to yell and scream, but nothing came out and his wounds became increasingly more painful. Soon Bones and Spock were at his side, which caused his anger at them to flare, and that fueled his pain.

Seconds later he was out. Bones had stuck him with four hypos in quick succession.

The second time he woke up no one was there and the pain had lessened. Jim sat up and tried to calculate his chances of whether or not he could get to his room, and if he could get there, whether or not he could go unnoticed.

He finally decided it was completely worth the risk, and stood up. He wobbled a bit, but caught himself and began making his steady way up to where the senior officers quarters were. Surprisingly he got all the way up there without seeing anyone.

Just as Jim lay down and began to get comfortable the klaxons began to flare. Try as he might he was unable to get back up so he succumbed to sleep.

Later two people banging into the room awakened him. "What the fuck were you thinking, Jim?" Bones yelled as he raced to the bedside, followed closely by Spock.

"Like you…care," Jim rasped out. "Get out of my room, assholes."

McCoy shoved him back down when he tried to sit up. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Potentially. But it wouldn't matter."

Spock finally spoke, "It would matter very much, James. More than you seem to realize."

He tried to sit up again, and was forced back down, "You need to stay reclined, James. You will tear your stitches if you continue to move."

Jim couldn't argue, he was just too damned tired. So instead of replying he passed out.

Noise woke him up again. He felt much better than he had before, most of the pain had subsided, though there was still an ache in his abdomen. His sense of feeling better was gone as soon as he realized who was still sitting in his room.

"I distinctly remember telling you to leave."

Ignoring that Spock said, "We apologize for waking you. How do you feel James?"

"Don't call me James. Only my family and close friends have that right."

"Since when aren't we close friends?" Bones barked, ready to argue.

Jim scoffed, "Since you ditched me? Since you stopped talking to me. I mean hell, I wanted you guys to be friends! I wanted it to be all three of us. But no, once you two became close, it was like I never existed. So I guess we haven't been close friends since you stopped loving me, though come to think of it, I'm beginning to doubt you ever did."

Realizing what he had just said, the three men sat in shocked silence, unable to think of anything to say.

Jim tried to cover up his mistake, "I meant as friends. You know what, get the fuck out of my room."

Then he got up and hobbled to the bathroom before either Bones or Spock could stop him. Not that they would have been able to. They were still in shock from hearing what they had.

Finally Bones got up and went over to knock softly on the bathroom door. No answer came, so he tried talking, knowing Jim could hear him. "Jimmy, why don't you come out here so we can talk."

His only response was, "Get the fuck out of my room, Leonard."

"Come on James, we need to talk, and I have to check your wounds."

"Leave me alone."

Then he resorted to something he knew would have a 99% chance of getting Jim out of the bathroom. "Please, Jam? I'll let you call me Len-Len, and I have a secret to tell you," he offered.

Hoping the secret was more enticing than the nickname.

Len-Len was something Jim had started calling him one drunken night at the academy. He had had a nightmare about Tarsus and had gotten drunk off his ass and crawled into McCoy's bed.

The Doctor had just started calling him Jam as a joke, but both nicknames had stuck, and though Jim rarely had the nightmares anymore they still called each other by the nicknames when they were drunk, or in private.

As he had suspected, Jim inched his head out of the bathroom door, "Don't even give me that shit, McCoy. I can't deal with this anymore. Sure I might be overreacting, and sure I'm a grown man, but you know I don't like being alone. You know how scared I am of being rejected. But the two of you just left me so you could hang out together.

I heard you, Leonard. I saw the two of you drunk off your asses and I heard you telling him the story about one of my many nightmares, and how you had to take care of poor little Jimmy. I heard Spock's laughter."

He glared them down, daring them to deny it, "Exactly. Now I swear to God if you don't get the fuck out of my room I'm going to have the guys in security throw you in the brig and then I'll have you written up for insubordination."

This time the silence was unbearably tense, instead of shocked. Jim continued to glare and finally the two men filed out of the Captains room.

As soon as the door shut, Jim collapsed, unknowingly tearing the wound open.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time anyone found him, he was drenched in his own blood.

Scotty was the one who found Jim. McCoy had sent him up to check on him since he doubted Jim wanted to see either he or Spock.

The engineer readily agreed. He always did enjoy hanging around the Captain, and the Captain never minded his talk about his ship and all of the improvements he wanted to make. But when he saw the state the Captain was in he figured hanging out with the Jim was not something he was going to be doing for quite a while.

"Computer contact Doctor McCoy and ha' him come to the Cap'ns quarters, pronto."

Less than two minutes later Spock, McCoy, M'Benga, and Nurse Chapel all arrived. Chapel nearly screamed and M'Benga led her out and told her to go find two men to carry a stretcher.

Everything happened in rapid succession. McCoy made quick work of Jim's shirt and put as much pressure on the wound as he felt was necessary. The blood flow was steady, and at the rate it was going Jim would bleed out before the stretcher even got there.

Crewmembers began crowding outside of the door that had been ordered open. As McCoy, M'Benga, Spock, and Chapel traveled in and out of the room they tracked blood.

A few of the women were crying, and no one really knew what to do.

That was until Kirk came to. "Don't you all have things you're supposed to be doing? Someone tell Sulu he has the comm. Go do your own jobs, stop staring like you've never seen me injured before, that's an order." After that the crowd dispersed, taking it as a good sign that the Captain was still able to give orders.

As soon as they were all gone Jim promptly passed out again.

"We need to get him to Sickbay, Nurse Chapel prep surgery room 1. M'Benga he's going to need a massive blood transfusion, get that ready. Ensign Davis, Ensign Andrews grab this stretcher and take him straight down to Sickbay. Please place him on Biobed one. We will be right behind you."

Spock seemed unable to move. He just stared at Jim's body, which was now lying on the stretcher, growing paler by the minute.

The Doctor looked up at the Vulcan, who was just in the way. As the men maneuvered around him to get the stretcher out, and everyone else left, McCoy gently touched his hand. Tension began leaving his body.

All he got was a nod, but that was enough. Then McCoy practically ran down to sickbay, Spock right behind him.

Hours later Jim was all patched up but still unconscious, or so they thought.

"He'll be fine, Spock," Leonard said, trying to calm the First Officer who hadn't left Jim's bedside since they brought him out of surgery.

Spock responded with a raised eyebrow that said 'how do you know that?'

"Because I'm the Doctor, dammit." Bones said defiantly, and then in a softer voice, "Because Jim has to make it." The two sat in silence for a little bit more, just listening to Jim's uneven, ragged breathing.

Finally Spock broke the silence, "Maybe we should have just told Jim of our affection for him."

"What? Just say 'Jim, we are both madly in love with you'? He wouldn't know what to do! He doesn't do affection well, which is understandable."

The Vulcan looked thoughtful, "We could explain it to him."

The other man barked out a laugh and rolled his eyes, "I doubt that would work. It's Jim, not someone who thinks logically, or maybe he's someone who thinks too logically to deal with us being so illogical."

"Well we cannot just keep hurting him, Leonard."

McCoy looked surprised, but conceded, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Either way we didn't go about anything the right way. The idiot thought we were ditching him and that we didn't like him."

Another voice was added into the mix, "I think I said love." Both men looked down at the man on the biobed, and he was looking back. "I said you didn't love me, and I think I'm high on pain meds."

The Doctor went about checking Jim, making sure everything was going as it should. "Bones, just stop," Kirk said weakly, "We finish the conversation you and Spock started."

Well that stopped him, since neither of them knew he'd heard the beginning. "What are you talking about, Captain?"

Jim turned and tried to glare at Spock, "Don't try to play dumb with me. I heard what you said. Now explain yourselves."

It took a few minutes of silence, and Jim's glaring, but Spock finally spoke up. "James, both Leonard and I harbor romantic feelings for you. We know it is illogical, and that you probably do not want either of us, let alone both of us. Hiding our feelings from you just became too strenuous and it was beginning to take a toll on our work. So we tried to distance ourselves in the hope that it would be easier. We did not realize you would have such an adverse reaction, and think we no longer cared for you."

This rambling brought on another silence. Jim tried to respond to Spock, but words didn't come out of his mouth. He pretty much just sat there with his mouth hanging open. Finally while shaking his head he told them "You're both morons."


End file.
